disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
2019
]] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] ]] '']] '']] '']] Theatrical releases Feature films *January 18 - ''Glass was released to negative reviews. (Buena Vista International; International distribution only) *March 8 - Captain Marvel was released to positive reviews. *March 29 - Dumbo was released to mixed reviews. *April 17 **''Penguins'' was released to positive reviews. **''Breakthrough'' (20th Century Fox) was released to mixed-to-positive reviews. *April 26 - Avengers: Endgame was released to universal acclaim. *May 10 - Tolkien (Fox Searchlight Pictures) was released to mixed reviews. *May 24 - Aladdin will be released. *June 7 - Dark Phoenix (20th Century Fox / Marvel Entertainment) will be released. *June 21 - Toy Story 4 will be released. *July 2 - Spider-Man: Far From Home will be released. *July 12 - Stuber (20th Century Fox) will be released. *July 19 - The Lion King will be released. *August 9 - The Art of Racing in the Rain (20th Century Fox) will be released. *August 23 - Ready or Not (Fox Searchlight) will be released. *September 20 - Ad Astra (20th Century Fox) will be released. *October 4 - The Woman in the Window (20th Century Fox) will be released. *October 18 - Maleficent: Mistress of Evil will be released. *November 1 - Terminator: Dark Fate (20th Century Fox) will be released. (International distribution only) *November 15 - Ford v. Ferrari (20th Century Fox) will be released. *November 22 - Frozen II will be released. *December 20 - Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker will be released. *December 25 - Spies in Disguise (20th Century Fox / Blue Sky Studios) will be released. Disney+ exclusives *November 12 **''Lady and the Tramp'' **''The Imagineering Story'' **''Dolphin Reef'' Television *January 1 - Legend of the Three Caballeros premiered on the Disney Channel in Southeast Asia. *January 2 - The second season of Grown-ish premiered on Freeform. *January 5 - The second season of Milo Murphy's Law premiered on the Disney Channel with the crossover special, "The Phineas and Ferb Effect". *January 8 - Good Trouble premiered on Freeform. *January 9 - Schooled premiered on ABC. *January 16 - Marvel Rising: Chasing Ghosts premiered on the Marvel HQ YouTube Channel. *January 18 - The second and final season of The Punisher premiered on Netflix. *January 24 - The second season of Siren premiered on Freeform. *January 25 - Sydney to the Max premiered on the Disney Channel. *February 15 **The live-action Kim Possible movie premiered on the Disney Channel. **Miniseries Fast Layne premiered on the Disney Channel. *February 27 - Whiskey Cavalier premiered on ABC. *March 7 - The second season of For the People premiered on ABC. *March 9 - Big City Greens ended its first season on the Disney Channel. *March 10 - The fourth and final season of Star vs. the Forces of Evil premiered on the Disney Channel and Disney XD. *March 17 - Star Wars Resistance ended its first season on the Disney Channel and Disney XD. *March 18 **''101 Dalmatian Street'' premiered on the Disney Channel, Disney XD, and Disney Junior. **''The Fix'' premiered on ABC. *March 20 - Pretty Little Liars: The Perfectionists premiered on Freeform. *March 31 - The miniseries Fast Layne aired its final episode. *April 3 - Marvel Rising: Heart of Iron premiered on the Marvel HQ YouTube Channel. *April 4 - The second season of Marvel's Cloak & Dagger premiered on Freeform. *April 13 **''Bizaardvark'' ended its run on the Disney Channel. **Coop & Cami Ask the World ended its first season on the Disney Channel. *April 14 - Tangled: The Series ended its second season on Disney Channel. *April 16 - Bless This Mess premiered on ABC. *April 22 - The Lion Guard ended its second season on Disney Junior. *April 25 - The Orville ended its second season on Fox. *May 6 - The second season of Big Hero 6: The Series premiered on Disney Channel. *May 10 - The sixth season of Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. premiered on ABC. *May 12 **''Bob's Burgers'' will end its ninth season on Fox. **''Family Guy'' will end its 17th season on Fox. **''The Simpsons'' will end its 30th season on Fox. *May 19 - Star vs. the Forces of Evil will air its final episode on Disney Channel. *June 1 - Elena of Avalor will end it's second season on Disney Junior. *June 14 - T.O.T.S. will premiere on Disney Junior. *June 17 - Grand Hotel will premiere on ABC. *June 18 - The second season of Good Trouble will premiere on Freeform. *Summer **''Amphibia'' will premiere. *July 26 - Andi Mack will air its final episode on the Disney Channel. *August **''Descendants 3'' will premiere on the Disney Channel. **The third and final season of The Lion Guard will premiere on Disney Junior. *November 12 - Disney+ will launch in the United States with seven original series: **''Encore!, a docuseries centered on the 2017 stage musical of the same name. **''Forky Asks A Question, an animated Toy Story 4 spinoff series. **''High School Musical: The Musical: The Series'', a mockumentary series based on the film series High School Musical. **''Marvel’s Hero Project'', a docuseries based on real life superheroes. **''The Mandalorian, a live-action ''Star Wars series. **''Float, ''Loop, and Wind ''the remaining three SparkShorts. **''The World According To Jeff Goldblum, a docuseries presented by Jeff Goldblum which is the first National Geographic content produced for Disney. *Fall **The second season of Big City Greens will premiere on the Disney Channel. **''The Rocketeer'' will premiere on Disney Junior. *The third and final season of Tangled: The Series will premiere on the Disney Channel. *The third season of DuckTales will premiere on the Disney Channel. *''Gabby Duran and the Unsittables'' will premiere on the Disney Channel. It's is based on a book with the same name by Daryle Conners and Elise Allan. *''Vikingskool'' will premiere on the Disney Channel. *''Reef Break'' will premiere on ABC. *''Party of Five'' will premiere on Freeform. Theme park happenings *January 2 - Storybook Shoppe closed at Hong Kong Disneyland. *January 7 - Art of Disney Animation closed at Walt Disney Studios Park. *January 18 **Mickey's Mix Magic premieres at Disneyland. **Walt Disney World's 19 new and limited time experiences event began until September 30. ***Move It! Shake It! MousekeDance It! Street Party premiered at the Magic Kingdom. ***''Party with Pixar Pals'' event began at Disney's Hollywood Studios. ***Hakuna Matata Time Dance Party premiered at Disney's Animal Kingdom. *January 25 - Mickey's Soundsational Parade returned to Disneyland with new elements. *March 17 - Star Wars: A Galactic Celebration had its final performance at Walt Disney Studios Park. *March 30 - Jessie's Critter Carousel opened at Disney California Adventure. *March 31 **Lightning McQueen's Racing Academy premiered at Disney's Hollywood Studios. **Out of Shadowland had its final performance at Tokyo DisneySea. **Ant-Man and The Wasp: Nano Battle! opened at Hong Kong Disneyland. *April 1 - Armageddon - Les Effets Speciaux closed at Walt Disney Studios Park. *April 26 **Celebrate! Tokyo Disneyland had its final performance at Tokyo Disneyland. **Mickey's PhilharMagic opened at Disney California Adventure. **Avengers Training Initiative premiered at Shanghai Disneyland. *May 1 - Disney's Hollywood Studios celebrated its 30th anniversary. **Disney Movie Magic had its final performance at Disney's Hollywood Studios. **Wonderful World of Animation premiered at Disney's Hollywood Studios. *May 3 - Phantom Manor returned at Disneyland Paris. *May 31 - Star Wars: Galaxy's Edge will open at Disneyland. *June 1 - Rafiki's Planet Watch will reopen at Disney's Animal Kingdom. *June 6 - Mickey's Mix Magic will have its final performance at Disneyland. *June 7 - Disneyland Forever will return at Disneyland. *June - Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique inside Plaza Grounds will close at Hong Kong Disneyland. *June 30 - The Lion King: Rhythms of the Pride Lands will premiere at Disneyland Paris until September 22. *July 23 **Soaring: Fantastic Flight will open at Tokyo DisneySea. **''Song of Mirage'' will premiere at the Hanger Stage in Lost River Delta at Tokyo DisneySea. *Summer - A new Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique will open at Hong Kong Disneyland. *August 29 - Star Wars: Galaxy's Edge will open at Disney's Hollywood Studios. *September 1 **Rock 'n' Roller Coaster Starring Aerosmith will close at Walt Disney Studios Park. *September 22 - The Lion King: Rhythms of the Pride Lands will have its final performance at Disneyland Paris. *September 30 - Hakuna Matata Time Dance Party will have its final performance at Disney's Animal Kingdom. *IllumiNations: Reflections of Earth will have its final performance at Epcot. *Fall *October 1 **Disney Skyliner will begin to operate at Walt Disney World. **Epcot Forever will premiere at Epcot until 2020. *December 13 - One Man's Dream II: The Magic Lives On will have its final performance at Tokyo Disneyland. *Inside Out Emotional Whirlwind will open at Disney California Adventure. Home video releases DVD, Blu-ray, and 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray releases *January 15 - Doctor Strange (Marvel Studios) (General re-release) *January 29 **''Willow'' (Lucasfilm) (General re-release) **''The Nutcracker and the Four Realms'' *February 26 **''The Little Mermaid: 30th Anniversary Edition: Signature Collection'' **''The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea/The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning'' (Disney Movie Club Exclusive re-release) **''Ralph Breaks the Internet'' **''Captain America: The First Avenger'' (Marvel Studios) (4K Ultra HD Blu-ray release) *March 19 **''Mary Poppins: 55th Anniversary Edition: Best Buy Exclusive Steelbook'' (General re-release) **''Mary Poppins Returns'' *March 26 **''If Beale Street Could Talk'' (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) **''The Jungle Book'' (Disney Movie Club Exclusive re-release) *April 2 **''Vice'' (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) *April 16 **''The Kid Who Would Be King'' (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) *April 23 **''Alien: 40th Anniversary Edition'' (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) (4K Ultra HD Blu-ray release) **''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' (Marvel Studios) (4K Ultra HD Blu-ray release) **''Captain America: Civil War'' (Marvel Studios) (4K Ultra HD Blu-ray release) **''Destroyer'' (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) **''A Goofy Movie'' (Disney Movie Club Exclusive Blu-ray release) **''An Extremely Goofy Movie'' (Disney Movie Club Exclusive Blu-ray release) *April 30 **''X-Men: Beginnings Trilogy'' (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) (4K Ultra HD Blu-ray re-releases) *May 7 **''The Prodigy'' (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) *May 26 **''Toy Story'' (Pixar) (General re-release) **''Toy Story 2: 20th Anniversary Edition'' (Pixar) (General re-release) **''Toy Story 3'' (Pixar) (General re-release) *June 4 **''Lost in Space (2018): The Complete First Season'' (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) *June 11 **Captain Marvel DVD-only releases *January 22 - Puppy Dog Pals: Playtime with Puppy Dog Pals *February 5 - Mickey and the Roadster Racers: Minnie: Bow Be Mine *March 26 **''Kim Possible'' **''Legion'': The Complete 2nd Season (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) *April 9 - You're the Worst: The Complete 5th Season (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) *May 7 - The Little Mermaid: Signature Collection (General re-release) Books *January 8 **''The Adventures of Kim Possible'' **''Kim Possible: Junior Novelization'' *March 5 - The Big Book of Disney Top 10s *April 2 **''Mirror, Mirror (A Twisted Tale)'' **''Aladdin: Far From Agrabah'' **''Tales from Adventureland: The Golden Paw'' *May 21 - The Art and Making of Aladdin *June 4 - Escape from the Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel *September 17 - The Art of Disney Costuming: Heroes, Villains, & Spaces Between *September 24 - 5-Minute DuckTales Stories *October 8 **''The Big Book of Disney Quizzes'' **''Walt Disney's Ultimate Inventor: The Genius of Ub Iwerks'' *October 15 - The Disney Afternoon: The Making of a Television Renaissance *October 22 - The Disney Monorail: Imagineering the Highway in the Sky Comics *March 6 - The Frozen: Reunion Road 3-issue mini-series begins. *March 19 **''Disney Classics: Don Quixote, starring Goofy and Mickey Mouse'' **''Big Hero 6 *March 25 - ''Zootopia: Family Night *April 16 - Toy Story Adventures: Volume 1 *May 1 - Aladdin: Four Tales of Agrabah *May 7 - Toy Story 4 Graphic Novel *May 14 - Descendants: Twisted Field Trip *May 29 - Disney Classics: Hamlet, starring Donald Duck *June 25 - Mickey Mouse: The Quest for the Missing Memories *July 23 - Zootopia: A Hard Day's Work *July 31 - Disney Classics: Dracula, starring Mickey Mouse *August 13 - Disney Classics: Frankenstein, starring Donald Duck *October 8 **''Disney Classics: A Christmas Carol, starring Scrooge McDuck'' **''Young Donald Duck'' *October 22 - Zootopia: School Days Reprint collections *January 9 - Mickey Mouse: 90th Anniversary Collection *January 29 - Frozen: Breaking Boundaries *January 30 - Mickey Mouse: Fire Eye of Atlantis *February 12 - Disney Masters Volume 6: Uncle Scrooge: King of the Golden River *February 26 **''The Complete Life and Times of Uncle Scrooge Volume 1'' **''Kim Possible Adventures'' *February 27 **''Star Wars Adventures Vol. 5: Mechanical Mayhem'' **''Uncle Scrooge: Treasure Above the Clouds'' *March 5 **''The Incredibles 2: Crisis in Mid-Life! & Other Stories'' **''Uncle Scrooge: Treasure Above The Clouds'' *March 12 - Disney Masters Volume 7: Mickey Mouse: The Pirates Of Tabasco Bay *March 26 - Donald Duck: The Daily Newspaper Comics, Volume 5 *April 16 - The Complete Carl Barks Disney Library - Uncle Scrooge: The Mines of King Solomon *April 30 - Uncle Scrooge: My First Millions *May 7 - Disney Masters Volume 8: Donald Duck: Duck Avenger Strikes Again *May 14 - Toy Story Movie Graphic Novel Collection *July 9 - Disney Masters Volume 9: Mickey Mouse: The Ice Sword Saga *July 30 - Tangled: The Series – Hair-Raising Adventures *August 6 - Uncle Scrooge: The Colossal Coin Calamity *August 27 - Frozen: Reunion Road *September 17 - Silly Symphonies Volume 4: The Complete Disney Classics 1942-1945 *November 12 - Disney Masters Volume 11: Mickey Mouse: The Ice Sword Saga Book II Video games *January 25 - Kingdom Hearts III was released in Japan. *January 29 - Kingdom Hearts III was released worldwide. *''Disney Tsum Tsum Festival'' will be released. Character debuts *February 15 - Layne Reed, VIN *March 8 - Captain Marvel, Yon-Rogg, Dr. Minn-Erva, Talos, Supreme Intelligence, Mar-Vell, Maria Rambeau, Monica Rambeau, Goose *March 17 - Hector *April 22 - Anga *April 26 - Morgan Stark *May 6 - Chris *May 9 - Megan Cruz, Chief Cruz *May 10 - Nega-Globby, Sarge *June 21 - Forky, Ducky and Bunny, Duke Caboom, Gabby Gabby, Benson, Giggle McDimples *July 5 - Mysterio, Hydro-Man, Molten Man, Sandman *October 18 - Queen Ingrith Events *March 20 - Disney acquires the rights to 21st Century Fox leaving out a few assets to be spun-off to the newly formed Fox Corporation. *June 9 - Donald Duck will celebrate his 85th birthday. *October 4 - After the release of The Woman in the Window, Disney will shut down Fox 2000. *November 12 - Disney+ will launch. Deaths *January 6 - William Morgan Sheppard (actor and voice actor) *January 15 - Carol Channing (actress, voice actress, singer, and comedian) *January 22 - James Frawley (actor, director, and producer) *February 9 - Ron W. Miller (Diane Disney Miller's husband, President and CEO of The Walt Disney Company, and Walt Disney's son-in-law) *February 15 - Dave Smith (archivist) *February 23 - Katherine Helmond (actress, voice actress, and director) *March 4 - Luke Perry (actor, voice actor, singer, producer, director, and screenwriter) *April 7 - Seymour Cassel (actor, voice actor, singer, cinematographer and producer) *April 30 - Peter Mayhew (actor and voice actor) References de:2019 es:2019 fr:2019 nl:2019 pt-br:2019 2019